Getting To Know You
by nikkibabe
Summary: Buffy decides it's time to get to know Spike, just for Dawn of course!


Getting To Know You  
  
GETTING TO KNOW YOU  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no characters, places, shows etc.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I just wrote this because I was bored. There's no specific time frame for it, but probably before Buffy & Spike messed up their friendship. Please review, gives me a big smile, even if it's bad.  
  
Thanks and Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Buffy marched into Spike's crypt and sat down on the floor facing Spike. He was asleep and Buffy noticed how peaceful he looked. Her face was inches from his, he woke with a start.  
  
  
  
"Bloody hell Slayer are you trying to kill me?"  
  
  
  
Buffy laughed, best not answer that.  
  
  
  
"Nope." She sing-songed  
  
  
  
"Well then woman what do you want?"  
  
  
  
He was losing his temper already.  
  
  
  
"If Dawn wants to hang with you ALL the time then I have to make sure you're a suitable friend."  
  
  
  
Spike laughed at her, yeah because you never know a vampire might make a suitable friend.  
  
  
  
"Well I'm not suitable, I'm evil." He said in his matter of fact voice.  
  
  
  
"Whatever."  
  
  
  
"An' tell me pet how are you going to judge if I'm suitable?"  
  
  
  
Buffy thought for a moment she hadn't planned that far ahead.  
  
  
  
"Well I need to find out a little bit more about you I guess. Find out what makes 'the big bad' tick." She giggled.  
  
  
  
"Fine." Spike was pretendening to be annoyed but really he enjoyed having her around.  
  
  
  
"Ok then, we'll play the question game. I ask you questions and you tell me the truth. K?"  
  
  
  
Spike smiled, yeah he was gonna tell the truth, like hell! But he'd let the Slayer have her fun for now.  
  
  
  
He nodded his head as he poured himself a glass of whiskey.  
  
  
  
"Right what's your favourite colour?"  
  
  
  
Spike laughed at the stupidity of the question, "Black."  
  
  
  
Buffy frowned, "Ok, what's your favourite band?"  
  
  
  
"Sex Pistols. No question about it."  
  
  
  
She pulled a face, she knew about the Sex Pistols and as far as she was concerned they were just skanky.  
  
  
  
"What's your favourite food?"  
  
  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow at her, "Slayer you already know all this, hot chicken wings."  
  
  
  
Buffy bit her bottom lip a look of concentration on her face, "What's your favourite movie?"  
  
  
  
Spike thought about it for a second, it was hard to commit yourself to just one movie like that, "Fight Club."  
  
  
  
"Oh I was expecting Interview With A Vampire."  
  
  
  
"Why because I'm a Vampire?" He sounded offended at her generalisation.  
  
  
  
"No because I know that you own every book in the vampire chronicles, oh and Angel said you go all wiggy over quoting Anne Rice."  
  
  
  
Spike let it lie, it was true he'd always wanted to be like Lestat. He quite fancied himself to be known in the vampire world as the brat prince.  
  
  
  
Buffy continued, "Why do you like Dawn?"  
  
  
  
"Because she doesn't give a damn about what I am she just likes me. You know it's been a long time since I had a friend."  
  
  
  
Buffy looked deep into those blue eyes, she saw the pain that statement brought. She had never thought that Spike would be lonely. Seeing it made her want to draw him into her arms and keep him there happy forever.  
  
  
  
"Oh and she pretends to be scared of me, which you know help the big bad image."  
  
  
  
Buffy nodded her head, men!  
  
  
  
"Ok, right, apart from me how out of the Scoobies would you want to sleep with?"  
  
  
  
"Anya."  
  
  
  
Buffy gave him a shocked look, she would have never of seen that one coming, "Why?"  
  
  
  
"Well I just think she'd be totally wild in bed, I like that. And I heard her telling that story about those handcuffs and the leather cat suit. That was hot."  
  
  
  
Buffy soon realized that she did not want to continue you with further. Talking about sex with Spike was a dead set to lead to bad things. After Willow's 'will be done' spell Buffy still found herself thinking funky thoughts about the blonde vampire.  
  
  
  
"Back to normal questions, who do you admire most in the world?"  
  
  
  
Spike looked at her, "You."  
  
  
  
Buffy looked confused for a moment, "Me?"  
  
  
  
"Yes you."  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"I've met a lot of people over the years and I've never met anyone like you. Someone who had coped with what you've coped with. Raised an amazing teenager, buried her mother, coped without her father, saved the world that many times and still has time to have a normal life with her friends and family."  
  
  
  
Buffy had tears rolling down her cheeks, Spike continued.  
  
  
  
"Someone who doesn't always see things in black and white. Someone who can see the good in me. Someone who has so much love. Someone who has sacrificed so much. And that is why I admire Buffy the vampire slayer, the woman, the parent, the daughter and the friend."  
  
  
  
Buffy had a smile showing from beneath her tears, what Spike had just said was so beautiful.  
  
  
  
She reached out for his hands and looked into his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Spike, that's... the most... beautiful.." She was forcing out.  
  
  
  
Spike raised a finger to her lips to stop her.  
  
  
  
Buffy grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him into a kiss. A perfect kiss.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
